dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Vexmere
Blue Vexmere was a Hyper Dungeon found in Hallowmere during Dragonhollow's Sixth Era and the Hammerlands in the Seventh Era. Considered the less dangerous cousin of Gold Vexmere, it was named after the color of its upper reaches, the flying vexes who protected its treasures, and the land in which it was first discovered. Unlike its predecessors, the dungeon had many instances that appeared across the land, allowing all residents a chance to raid, conquer, and loot it. =Description= ---- Blue Vexmere was a floating island constructed from blue, light blue, and black terracotta. Its blue terracotta surface was ringed by an oak wood fence and dotted with "trees" made from white and light blue terracotta. A blue beacon pierced the center of Blue Vexmere. The dungeon's small inner chamber had a central obsidian sleeve protecting the treasure room. A single chest—the dungeon's only one—rested along one wall and couldn't be opened without breaking the block above. Blue Vexmere's treasure room was encased in an obsidian sleeve, but the beacon's beam was plugged by bedrock to prevent opportunistic raiders from drilling in to grab the treasure from above or below without tackling the Vexes. The treasure room contained the beacon and valuable ore blocks but no additional treasure chest. The dungeon's Vex defenders spawned from a device inside the room. While the dungeon itself was rather simple to clear, the difficulty lay in reaching it, as Dungeon Vexes could pierce walls and carried knockback swords that could easily knock adventurers trying to pillar up from below to their deaths. Blue Vexmere was the rarest of the five “mere” Hyper Dungeons. It was also among the smallest of Hyper Dungeons. =Enemies= ---- Regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. Special enemies were produced from spawners, so their numbers were theoretically limitless until their source was destroyed. =Treasure= ---- There was one treasure chest in Blue Vexmere that could generate randomized loot as well as guaranteed valuables in the superstructure of the isle itself. Guaranteed Items Expand/Collapse * x1 beacon * x1 diamond block * x2 emerald block * x3 gold block * x3 iron block * x140 obsidian Possible Items Expand/Collapse * Witherington's Monocle * Witherington's Walking Cane * Witherington's Witherer * Basher * Chest of R'hllor * Strayton's Apple * Apple of Discord * Infinimend * Piss Water * Milk of the Poppy * Elixir of Life * Levitation Potion * Haste Potion * Super Speed Potion * Glowing Potion * Slowfall Potion * Bottle o' Enchanting * 1-UP * Join Clan Token * Sweeping Edge III book * Healthy Apple * Cranny Cookie * Sloth's Barding * Sanctuary Teleport Scroll * Wyvern Pointe Teleport Scroll * Marshacre Teleport Scroll * Hammerlea Teleport Scroll * x1 Token * x5 Token * x10 Token * x20 Token * x25 Token * x50 Token * x100 Token * x200 Token =History= ---- Blue Vexmere appeared all across Hallowmere in the Sixth Era. , Jinx, and Trancesk8er spot a raided Blue Vexmire while boating on the River Acheron]] HyperSilence originally intended it to challenge groups of adventurers with top-tier gear, but due to the region's hardships of and new policies enacted by Eris, they proved to be extremely difficult bordering on the impossible and even some hardened veterans avoided them altogether. Nevertheless, they remained a worthy challenge to veterans and the earliest method of obtaining a beacon. As a Hallowmere Pioneer, Tox became the first person to see Blue Vexmere while he boated down the River Acheron. On 6E:5, the Scylfings led by Wiz became the first to raid Blue Vexmere by climbing to the very same dungeon and using their numbers advantage to keep the Vexes at bay while they progressed upward. In doing so, they became the second faction behind faction to acquire a beacon, though it would take them considerably longer to acquire enough materials to make it operational. The dungeon was later seen in the Hammerlands with slight modifications from the Hegemon Retro, who altered the design of the treasure room to make it somewhat harder for opportunistic raiders to steal the beacon before they could be engaged by the dungeon defenders. =Gallery= ---- File:2017-02-26_06.19.43.png|Tox finds the first Blue Vexmere File:2017-02-26_06.51.16.png|Above the River Acheron File:2019-07-18_20.15.47.png|Topside File:2019-07-18_20.16.44.png|Inner chamber File:2019-07-18_20.20.27.png|Blue Vexmere high in the sky File:2019-07-18_20.25.51.png|From above File:2019-07-18_20.30.54.png|Dungeon Vex swoops in for the kill =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. HyperSilence designed Blue Vexmere for the Twilight Project. It is unclear why he chose to create two different dungeon designs with the same enemy. Tox had plans for the Tidelands to turn Blue Vexmere into Phantomere, a Hyper Dungeon with an indentical color scheme and cross-section but that produced deadlier phantom mobs, but Dragonhollow shut down before it could implement the change. Tox coined the name Blue Vexmere reflective of the enemy that defended the dungeon and the color of its top layers. The 'mere' suffix is a reference to the first map on which they appeared publicly, Hallowmere. Unlike Hyper Dungeons on previous maps, which were unique and had to be manually placed, Blue Vexmere generated naturally via Biome Bundle and had a chance to appear every time new chunks were loaded. HyperSilence intended Blue Vexmere to be take on by players in groups with better-than-vanilla gear, but when the server implemented Extra Hard Mode, they became extremely deadly with underwhelming loot, causing many players to avoid them after weighing the risks versus rewards. Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Places Category:Games Category:Floating Islands